Estoy arriba
by Ladon Solaris
Summary: Un pequeño Ryou vive una experiencia que marcará una de sus más grandes fascinaciones a futuro.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Tanto la saga como los personajes son de autoría de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Un par de manitos enrojecidas por el sol de la tarde giraron el pomo de la puerta de la casa. Había pasado la tarde jugando afuera en los columpios junto a otros niños del vecindario, pero tenía sed y mucho calor. Pensó que podría ser peor. Su padre se hallaba en el extranjero, en Egipto, decía su mamá; un lugar mucho más caluroso de que lo Japón podía llegar a serlo en cualquier momento. Ryou pensaba que algún día le gustaría también ir y tener toda esa arena para jugar, pero no estaba tan seguro de su plan si eso significaba que iba a acabar tan o más rojo y con la piel adolorida.

Cerró la puerta de la calle al entrar. En la casa caía un silencio interrumpido únicamente por el goteo de un grifo que debió haberse reparado hace tiempo. Podría haber jurado que había visto a su madre entrar hace no mucho, era por eso que había vuelto por su propia cuenta. ¿Y si había vuelto a salir a buscarlo? No quería tener que salir nuevamente al calor si lo podía evitar. Se asomó a la pequeña sala principal, sin abandonar la entrada y miró en dirección a la cocina. No había señales de nadie.

– ¿Mamá? – llamó suavemente, rogando por recibir una respuesta.

Esperó algunos segundos y sólo le respondió el goteo proveniente de la cocina.

– ¿Mamá, estás? – volvió a llamar, ahora con algo más de fuerza. Su voz aguda resonó por la pequeña morada con un eco metálico que le dio escalofríos. Si había algo que le ponía la piel de gallina, era estar solo en casa.

– Ryou – oyó decir a una voz familiar. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, de pronto contento al saber que no tendría que volver a salir y que tenía a su mamá tan cerca.

– ¿Dónde estás?

– Arriba, arriba – alargaba las vocales al hablar y carecía de inflexión en su voz. Sonaba casi enferma y el pequeño se preguntó si acaso había comido algo que la cayera mal al estómago, o si el calor de la tarde le había hecho mal a ella y al bebé.

– ¿Mamá, estás bien? – gritó preocupado.

– Sí. Sube. Sube Ryou – dijo la mujer con voz melosa y holgazana.

Ryou dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera. No le gustaba mucho tener que subirla sin ayuda. Una vez por poco se había caído, y desde entonces se rehusaba a subir o bajar de ninguna forma que no fuera sentado. Avanzó lentamente, un peldaño primero, el segundo recién cuando estaba seguro de estar bien firme. Lo guiaba el hipnótico sonido de la voz, y la escasa y a la vez misteriosa iluminación del pasillo en el segundo piso.

– Vamos, Ryou, de prisa.

La voz lo ponía incómodo. Le parecía un poco distinta, pero era sin duda alguna la voz de mamá. Tenía que obedecerla. Tenía que ser un buen hijo si quería ser un buen hermano mayor cuando su hermanito o hermanita menor llegara a casa. Pero sentía frío y se movía lento. No sabía porque tenía tanto frío, pero no le gustó. Pensó por un segundo en bajar, cuando un nuevo brío, que no sabía de dónde había sacado, le había hecho perder el miedo y ponerse de pie para subir más rápidamente.

Se sentía distinto. Como si no fuera él quien se estaba moviendo, sino que se veía a si mismo moverse. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Iba a la mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó una voz familiar desde la entrada de la casa.

– ¿Ryou, estás acá? – gritó una voz asustada que lo despertó de su trance. Se detuvo donde estaba, sin avanzar ni un peldaño más. En lugar de eso se sentó en la escalera, al sentir, de pronto, ese miedo de caer que le era tan conocido.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¡Ryou! – La mujer de casi treinta años corrió hasta el pie de la escalera - No te desaparezcas así de la nada, me tenías preocupada.

Él solo rió y se disculpó desde el peldaño donde estaba sentado. No lo volvería a hacer más, fue lo que dijo antes de mirar hacia la parte superior de la escalera, donde vio a una mujer colgando del cielo raso, de rostro blanco grisáceo como el papel y largo cabello negro que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Desapareció repentinamente, con sus facciones desfiguradas por un grito mudo.

Ryou se quedó mirando el espacio ahora vacío, pero no lloró. Aún así, le tomó días el poder quitarse la sensación de hielo en la espalda.

* * *

**Notas:**

Esto es algo que escribí una calurosa noche de ocio luego de una maratón de historias de terror. Tiene por fecha el 19 de enero del 2013, cosa que es rarísima, porque podría haber jurado que lo escribí hace poco más de un mes, no más. Es un tanto genérico, no voy a mentir, y me sentí incómodo escribiéndolo porque tuve que cambiar un poco mi estilo, pero aquí está: un one-shot corto y sin parejas a la vista.

Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado. Si llegaran a haber reviews por esas vueltas de la vida, las contestaré acá abajo.


End file.
